Sunset Shimmer
|-|Unicorn & Human Forms= |-|Demon Sunset= |-|Pony-Up Sunset= |-|Daydream Shimmer= |-|w/ Equestrian Geodes= Summary Sunset Shimmer was the original student of Princess Celestia before Twilight Sparkle, but fled from her mentor when she did not gain what she desired from her studies. She is the main antagonist of the first Equestria Girls movie and one of the primary protagonists of its sequels. She is quite adept at using magic, and remains skilled with it even after spending most of her time in the human world. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least Low 2-C | 9-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Sunset Shimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early to Mid 20s (older than Twilight by multiple years) Classification: Unicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has all the powers Unicorn Twilight had, as she studied under Celestia before Twilight. Potentially even knows more as she shows clear knowledge of things Twilight has no idea about throughout the movies. | Flight, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control on a wide scale (mind controlled an entire high school population at once in seconds), Telekinesis (ripped an entire wall of a school off and crushed it into nothing with ease), Transmutation (can change anyone into a demon of similar flight and magic powers as her with little effort, can do it to multiple at a time). | Unlimited Flight, Forcefield, can revert mind control on par with The Dazzling' level, can summon a giant spirit to aid in battle | The strength and powers of the average teenage girl, likely more powerful in anthro form | Flight, can create and mend holes in reality across dimensions, Energy Manipulation. Has also shown the ability to remove the negative energy from another completely (similar to the Elements of Harmony) like against Midnight Sparkle. | Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Country level (Should be comparable to Unicorn Twilight in strength) | At the very least Country level, likely higher (Took over the powers of the Element of Magic for herself to use, which are far superior to herself. However, because it was separate from the rest of the Elements, it cannot properly scale to those) | At least Universe level+ (Comparable to the Pony-Up forms of Twilight Sparkle) and Rarity who each fought evenly against a Powered-Up Dazzling, higher with the Magic of Friendship (One shotted all three Powered-Up Dazzlings) | Wall level+ (Crushed a coal skull into diamond with her bare hands) | Universe level+ '''(Comparable to Midnight Sparkle. Stronger than her Pony-Up form. Absorbed the magic of her 5 friends. Effortlessly reversed Midnight's destruction of her reality. ) | '''Universe level+ (Stronger than her Pony-Up form) Speed: Peak Human (As fast as the rest of the non-Pegasus Mane 6 normally) | Likely FTL | Massively FTL+ attack speed (Comparable to the Powered-Up Dazzlings) | Normal Human | At least Massively FTL+ attack speed | At least Massively FTL+ 'attack speed 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class M, possibly Class G '''(Should be about equal to Twilight) | '''Unknown | Unknown | Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Class '''| At least '''Country Class | Universal+ | Wall Class+ '| '''Universal+ '| '''Universal+ Durability: Country level '''(comparable to Unicorn Twilight) | At the very least '''Country level, likely higher (Far more powerful than her base form) | At least Universe level+ (Comparable to her friends Pony-Up forms), higher with the Magic of Friendship | Wall level+ (Took Pinkie Pie's explosions close range) | At least Universe level+(Manifested the powers of the Mane 6 which showed to be on par with the Element of Magic in the original movie.) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Average | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman Range: Tens of kilometers with magic (superior to Rarity) | Several dozen meters with magic, likely farther than previous | Can stretch across an entire country with ease | A few feet with punches and kicks | Several dozen meters with magic, can traverse space and time using portals | Several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Her new magical Geode. Intelligence: Gifted. She is not as intelligent as Twilight, but was still a former student of Celestia. Weaknesses: Was too over-confident and cocky, thought too highly of herself which eventually saw her admittedly stupid plan in hindsight fail with ease (no longer a problem after the first movie). Otherwise, none notable, seems about as good at the rest of the Mane 6, though she does sometimes get down on herself for her past mistakes. | None notable | Requires the Mane 6 in order to accomplish this power | Telepathy only works on someone when Sunset Shimmer touches that said person. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *She has many of the same spells as Twilight, look at Twilight's page for more info. Key: Unicorn Form | Element of Magic (Demon Form) | Pony-Up Form | Human | Daydream Shimmer | Equestrian Geode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe (verse)) Connie’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Human Sunset was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hasbro Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2